The present invention relates to a plug connection device for pressure medium conduits.
European patent document EP 0 234 465 B1 discloses a plug connection device. This device has the disadvantage that in addition to a plug and a housing which receives the plug in anchored condition, an additional component is required. This additional component operates as a safety cap against unauthorized release of the connection and must be plugged over the plug and the housing. The plug connection device is therefore difficult to handle, and also because of the additional component additional and costly manufacturing steps are required.
In addition, the plug of the prior art is injection molded, and therefore for each plug size a special injection molding tool is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug connection device which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a plug connection device which has a plug with a coupling region which, in not inserted condition of the plug, is formed as a substantially ring-shaped circumferential collar and, during insertion into an associated receiving portion of the housing, is deformed so as to form a holding means which engages the arresting edges, or the holding means are formed at one side of a tubular plug portion produced by extrusion.
The plug connection device of the present invention has the advantage that the components which belong to the plug connection device, namely the plug and the housing can be produced in a cost favorable manner, and a simple handling with simultaneously reliably obtained anchoring is provided, without additional components such as a safety cap.
Since the tubular plug portion alternatingly is first produced by extrusion and the holding means is then formed at the end side for example by thermal conversion, the manufacturing costs for the inventive plug connection are low. In particular cost intense manufacture of injection molding tools for different plug sizes can be dispensed with.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.